A Christmas Wedding
by Eszie
Summary: Anita recieved a letter from her parents and she found out that she's a princess. So what would happen when she goes back to her land of birth, together with Victor? AxV
1. Chapter 1

_TSS- A Christmas wedding__. _

It was a few weeks before Christmas and Anita and Victor were walking through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. base.

"I'm glad those impostors are back where they belong." Victor said. "It'll take months for them to come back at the surface." Anita just simply nodded and Victor looked to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anita answered.

"You don't sound like it."

Anita sighed and she looked to Victor. "You know," she said. "every year with Christmas, I am alone. No family to celebrate with, my friends have their own family to be with."

"But, why didn't you say so earlier? I know mum would like it to have you at the dinner table. I mean, the more, the merrier, she always says."

Anita shook her head. "It's just a thing of my own. I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

Victor gave her a strange look. "You would never ruin my Christmas, I'd like to celebrate it with you, Anita."

"Well, anyway, I just can't accept it." Anita walked to her locker. "I'll be nothing but trouble. I'll be in everyone's way."

"I'm almost begging you, Anita. I don't want it that my partner celebrates Christmas alone."

Anita looked to Victor. "I'll think about it."

Victor smiled. "And otherwise I'll drag you to my mother's house." he said, teasing her a little bit.

---

Later that day, Anita walked into her house. She was thinking about Victor's suggestion. It was very nice of him to ask her, but she didn't want to be an outsider. Besides Mildred and Victor, she didn't know anyone of Victor's family.

Anita grabbed the post from the hall floor. It was the same thing; bills, ads, her weekly karate magazine, but nothing really personally. Just when was she looking through her mail, the doorbell rang. Anita opened the door and she gave a surprised look when she saw who was standing outside there.

"Victor?" Anita said and Victor smiled.

"It's me." he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Anita said and she let Victor into her house.

"You know, I'm a little bit sorry for what I said this afternoon." Victor said when he sat down in the chair. "I didn't mean to push you to come to my mum's house."

Anita smiled. "I didn't have the feeling that you pushed me to go there. You asked me nice."

"I know, but I meant what I said about letting you celebrate Christmas alone."

"I'll be fine, really." Anita said and her eye fell on an envelope with golden letters on it. "What is this?" and she picked it up. She opened the envelope and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was written in the letter.

"Anita, is everything alright?"

"I don't think I'll celebrate Christmas alone." she said. "In fact, I'll be married at Christmas Eve."

"What…What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"To princess Anita Guinevere Knight," Anita started. "This letter is to let you know that you have the perfect age to become a queen at you kingdom, Knightendale. The week before Christmas Day will be a ball in honor of you, princess Anita Guinevere Knight, to help you to find the perfect partner to help to rule the kingdom. You'll have to choose your husband at the ball and your marriage will be at the day of Christmas Eve. You have to be in your kingdom exactly a week before Christmas Eve. Yours Truly, King and Queen, Arthur and Mary Lynn Knight."

"You…are you…?" Victor couldn't believe his ears. His beloved Anita, a princess?

"I didn't know." Anita said.

"What? You didn't know that you are a princess? You have to be…"

"I'm serious, Victor."

"And these are your parents signatures?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. "Wow, my partner is a mermaid _and_ a princess."

"Hard to believe, huh. I can't believe it either."

"But, why didn't you know that you are a princess?"

Anita looked to Victor. "I was five years when they brought me to boarding school in London. I've been there till my sixteenth birthday. On my sixteenth birthday, I got a letter from them, that they bought a house for my in London. I thought it was our home, but apparently, it was only a holiday cottage. They took me to there when summer holidays started. I thought they were…well normal. That they worked hard for living and everything. After that letter, I didn't heard anything of them."

"So, they don't know that you work at U.Z.Z.?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. A silence fell before Victor spook again. "Are you going to Knightendale?"

Anita chuckled. "I don't even know where it is." she said.

"Well, do you have an atlas?"

---

A little bit later were Victor and Anita looking through the atlas.

"Here is it. " Anita pointed to a little spot on the map of Europe. "It's between France and Switzerland. It's in the Alps."

Victor looked to Anita. "So, are you really planning to go?" he asked.

"Would you go with me?" Anita said. "I…I need someone to keep me company. I don't know a soul there."

Victor smiled. "Of course." he said.

---

It was a week before Christmas Eve and Victor and Anita flew on their sky-bikes to Knightendale.

"I can't wait to see how your parents live." Victor said. "I mean, that would be totally new."

Anita just nodded. "I can't wait to see my parents again." she look to her GPS. "This must be Knightendale."

They placed their sky-bikes to the ground and they look to the impressive building.

"So, this would be your home." Victor said and Anita nodded. They walked to the gate and Anita grabbed the knocker, but before she could knock, the door went open.

"Yes." an old man said. He looked to Victor and Anita. "Princess Anita, how wonderful to see you again. Who is your fellow passenger?"

"I am Victor Volt." Victor said with a smile.

"Volt, you said?" the man said and Victor nodded. "It does ring a bell. But please, come in. My name is James, I'm the butler of the king and queen of Knightendale."

"I hope it was a good bell which rang, what if the Knights and the Volts hated each other for live?" Victor whispered to Anita while they walked through the enormous hallways of the castle.

"Then the butler would have known it." Anita whispered.

They walked into the Throne room. At the end of the room, a man and a woman sat on their thrones. Victor couldn't help but noticed that the man looked very like Anita. The same hair color, the same noose and maybe some other things that he couldn't see. He saw that his eye color was sea-blue. The woman had dark blond hair and the same eye color as Anita, beautiful purple.

"Sir, Milady, princess Anita is here."

Arthur smiled. "I knew it was you, Annie. You look just like your mother when she was young." he walked to Anita and he gave her a big hug. "And who are you?" he asked to Victor.

Victor smiled. "Victor Volt, sir." he said.

"Like in 'Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt'?" Arthur asked and Victor nodded. Arthur smiled. "How are you parents, Victor?" he asked.

"Do…do you know them?" Victor asked.

"Know them? They are our best friends!"

"Arthur, please." Mary Lynn said with a smile. "We'll talk about that later."

"You're right." Arthur said with a smile. "Where are my manners? You two must be exhausted after everything. James will show you your rooms. We'll talk later at the dinner table."

James walked to Victor and Anita and brought them to their rooms and a little bit later, Anita and Victor were walking through the gardens of the castle.

"He looks a lot like his mother." Arthur said. He and Mary Lynn were watching Victor and Anita from one of the rooms in the castle.

Mary Lynn nodded. "He's really wonderful. Too bad that only our people can come to the ball."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Arthur said while he looked to his daughter. "That Anita loves him."

"I can see it in the way she looks to him. Even a blind man can see it."

Arthur nodded. "Anita's heart will be broken if she finds that out."

"We have to tell her, anyway."

"I know. We have to tell her that her dream about a wedding with Victor will not come true."

Suddenly, the earth started to shake and a big noise came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Anita said.

Victor grabbed his communicator. "Ray, come in, Ray."

"Victor, how nice of you to call."

"But not without a good reason. Can you check if there's something going on in the Alps?"

"Of course." Ray said. "There are big problems in Knightendale. An avalanche is heading to the kingdom."

Victor and Anita looked to each other. "Is there a way to stop it?" Anita asked.

"There is, actually." sounded and Professor Professor appeared on the screen. "If you press exactly five times on the red button of your secret agent belt, a big shield will appear. It'll take a few seconds to appear, so you can place it on the ground or throw it in de direction where it needs to appear."

Victor and Anita looked to each other. "I'm going." Victor said and he ran to his sky-bike.

"Take my belt with you!" Anita called after him.

"Where is it?"

"Under the saddle of my sky-bike."

"Alright." Victor stepped on his sky-bike and he looked around him. Then he saw a big avalanche coming to his direction. He flew to it and pressed his button on his belt and threw in the direction of the avalanche. A big shield appeared and the avalanche stopped.

Arthur and Mary Lynn saw it all happen and Mary Lynn looked to her husband. "Maybe there is a way to let Anita's dream come true." she said and Arthur smiled.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." and they walked out of the room.

----

"Don't expect me to say: my hero." Anita said with a smile when Victor landed his sky-bike.

Victor laughed. "It's my job, princess." and he made a bow.

Anita chuckled. She knew about the law, that she only could marry someone who lived in Knightendale. She was going to tell her parents that there must be something to arrange for Victor. She loved him more than anyone else.

"He is a hero." sounded and Victor and Anita looked up and they saw Mary Lynn and Arthur walking to them.

"Thank you, sir." Victor said.

"It is written in the law, that someone who did a wonderful deed, can call himself a Knightendaleman. Which means, that you can go to the ball."

Victor gave a strange look. "I couldn't go to the ball?" he said.

"It's in the law, Victor." Anita said. "Only those who live in Knightendale can marry the princess."

Victor just nodded. It was wonderful news to hear that he had a chance to marry Anita, but there were more men than only one and he hoped that they would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Victor wandering through the castle. Because he was going to the ball too, he couldn't see Anita before the ball. He heard from James what the ball exactly was. It was a fancy-dress ball which meant that he had to wear a mask. And he heard from James that the maids who worked in the castle, were there dressed up too. It was a little trick to find the man who would love her for who she was and not because she was a princess.

Victor looked to the garden. He heard that Mary Lynn loved to swim and he saw the swimming pool in the garden.

"It's pure mountain water." sounded and Victor turned around and saw Arthur standing there. "Fresh from the mountains and we leave more than enough behind to let the nature grow."

"It's a good idea, you prevent a big flood in the spring." Victor said. "And I already knew that there wouldn't be any salt-water in it."

Arthur looked to Victor. "So you know about Anita's allergy?"

Victor nodded. "Just a stupid accident, but I know what happens when Anita is in salt-water."

Arthur smiled. "Well, the only thing I can say is; Like mother, like daughter."

Victor smiled and he looked to Arthur. "But, how come you knew my parents?" he asked.

"Mary Lynn and I were secret agents too, like your parents. Your mother was my first partner, but we argued a lot about almost everything. About missions and even small things. So U.Z.Z. decided to separate us and I got to work with Mary Lynn and your parents became a couple too. Your mother and I just stayed good friends and I became good friends with Lionel too." Arthur looked to his watch. "It's almost five 'o clock, why don't we go to tearoom and talk there further."

"Sure." Victor said and they walked to the tearoom. "But, how could you marry Mary Lynn?"

"We fell in love, but I knew about the law and I told Mary Lynn about it. She said that she always wanted to go to Knightendale, so she went and she became one of our people and at the ball, I said I wanted to marry Mary Lynn and our marriage was blessed."

"That was smart." Victor said and they walked into a room. It looked a little bit like a library, there were big bookshelves, all filled up with all kinds of books. In the middle of the room stood a few chairs and a little coffee table. "Wow, this is really impressive."

Arthur smiled. "It is, huh. I love to read in the afternoon with a nice cup of tea." they both sat down in a chair and Arthur looked to Victor. "How are your parents, Victor?"

"Well," Victor started. "I think my mum is alright, I speak her every now and then and my dad… He is in Dimension Ten."

"He still is?" Arthur asked and Victor nodded. "But it's almost twenty years ago since he left." Arthur thought for a moment. "Maybe I should contact your mother every now and then. It's always nice to bring back some memories."

A knock sounded on the door and James walked into the room. "Your tea, sir." he said and he placed the serving tray on the coffee table."

"Thank you, James." Arthur said and James nodded and walked away. "Victor," Arthur said when James was gone. "I just need to know something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think of Anita? You can tell me the truth."

Victor looked to Arthur and sighed. "I…Anita is wonderful. She is a wonderful friend and a wonderful partner. She looks really beautiful and the things she does…It's really amazing. She knows everything, she is better in any sport than I ever dreamt to be and she knows how to capture a bad-guy, most of the time." Victor took a deep breath. "And…I love her."

Arthur smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Even before you knew that she is a princess?"

"I love her ever since we first met each other. I don't care if she is a princes or not, I just love her for who she is. My partner Anita stole my heart, not princess Anita. It's just a little thing that belongs to her personality."

Outside the room was James listening to this conversation. How much he hated to do that, his king and queen asked for it, just like the princess. The king and queen wanted to be sure that they didn't dream it when Victor told them that he loved Anita and Anita wanted to know what Victor thought of her.

James walked away from the room, with a little smile on his face. He knew the Volt family and Lionel and Mildred were best friends with Arthur and Mary Lynn, so he was very happy to hear that Victor loves Anita. He was a wonderful candidate.

"James." sounded and James walked to his queen. "So, did he say it?" Mary Lynn asked.

James smiled. "He said it." he said. "There is no doubt, Victor loves Anita too."

Mary Lynn smiled. "That's wonderful news." she said. "I presume that the tea is in the tearoom."

"Where else, milady?" James said with a smile and Mary Lynn walked away, while James walked to Anita's room. "Can I come in, princess?" he asked while he knocked on the door.

"Of course, James." sounded from the other side of the door and James walked into the room. He saw Anita lying on her bed with cucumber mask. "I see you're taking care of your face." he said with a smile.

Anita took a cucumber slice from one of her eyes and smiled. "It's a little trick I learned on boarding school. Homemade care masks. With yoghurt and cucumber. Wanna try?"

"No, thank you." James smiled and Anita got up from her bed.

"Well, what did Victor said about me?" she asked when she cleaned her face with water.

"A lot of wonderful things about you, Anita." James said while he gave Anita a towel.

"Really?" Anita asked and James nodded. He told her what he heard from Victor.

"And…he said that he loved you." James wasn't very sure if it was a wise thing to say. If she would pick somebody else out at the ball to become her husband, than everything would be for nothing.

Anita looked to James. "Did he…did he really say that?"

James nodded. "He loves you more than anyone else, Anita."

Anita fell down on her bed and she stared to the ceiling. "He loves me." she whispered. It felt like a dream came true. She always loved Victor. She never knew why, but she just did. And it really felt wonderful, all those times when they were together. She felt a tear of happiness fell down her cheek and she wiped it away.

James smiled. Anita might not be his daughter, but he loved her like that. He was always there for her when her parents were too busy with their duties. Through the years, she started to see him as an uncle, especially when her parents didn't want that she knew that she was princess, so he became her uncle, more or less.

It was like Anita read his mind. "You know, James." she said. "Yesterday, I was thinking about the past, when I was on boarding school. You always came with my parents to London and when they needed some time alone, you walked with me through London. We went to theatres, musicals, museums, parks and more like that. It was always wonderful to be with you."

James smiled. "Thank you, Anita." he said and he stood up. "I'd better go now, I think you need a lot to do, right?"

Anita smiled. "I think so, I wouldn't know what else I need to do."

James looked to Anita. "If you need anything, just call me."

"I'll do." and with that, James walked away.

---

The evening fell and Victor walked into the ballroom. He looked around and he saw a few women and a lot of men in the room. He knew that Anita loved the color purple and he saw a young lady in a purple dress, but it wasn't Anita. He saw all the men hanging around that poor girl, thinking that she was Anita. Victor was wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile, was Anita making the last preparations for the ball. "I don't get it." she said. "Why do I have to wear a dark-green dress? I hate this color."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you have to if you want to find the perfect husband who cares about you and not about your status." Mary Lynn said. She was doing Anita's hair and she placed a wig on her head. "There are mothers who want to be the mother-in-law of the princess and they want to stay at the castle, to give the most strangest orders to our maids and to James. They know that you love the color purple and hate the color dark-green. So they give their sons the order to look after the girl in the purple dress and not to the girl in the dark-green dress."

Anita said. "So, to distract all those momma's boys, I have to wear the most ugliest dress in the whole kingdom."

"It'll be over before you'll know it." Mary Lynn looked to her daughter. "Well, you're ready to go to the ball."

"Thanks, mum." Anita said. She looked one more time in the mirror before she left the room.

Minutes went by and Victor danced with some girls, but none of them was like Anita. He noticed that the last guest were coming in and he saw a young lady standing alone in a dark-green dress. It was like no-one wanted to dance with her, so Victor walked up to the girl. She looked a lot like Anita, but he knew Anita would never wear dark-green, she hated that color. But something dragged him almost to the young woman. "May I dance with you?" he asked and the lady nodded.

Anita looked around in the room. A few hours went by, and she danced with a small number of men, but something dragged her to that one man. She danced most of the time with him and she started to like him. He looked a little bit like Victor and maybe it was him, but she wasn't sure. "Shall we go to the garden?" she whispered and the man nodded. It was forbidden to talk too much and if you wanted to say something, you had to whisper.

They walked to the garden and they sat down at the edge of the fountain. She just knew that this man was the man she wanted to share her life with. She just hoped it was Victor.

"So, what do you think of the princess?" she whispered.

"I like her just the way she is." the man said. "I don't care if she is a princess, but more that she looks wonderful and open minded for everything. That she is smart and things like that."

Anita bended towards the man and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I love you." she whispered and the man smiled.

"I love you too." he whispered.

Meanwhile, the king and queen looked out of the window.

"She said it." Arthur said and he gave a signal and the sound if the horns started.

"We have to go inside." Anita said and the man nodded. They walk back to the castle and Arthur and Mary Lynn stood at the top of the stairs.

"My daughter, come to me and tell me who you choose to become your husband." Arthur said.

The man next to the lady in the purple dress gave her a little push, but the lady shook her head. Instead of her, Anita walked up the stairs while she took of her mask and wig.

"My king, my queen, I found a man with whom I shared a dance and shared a kiss and with whom I want to share my life." It was an old phrase, which needed to be said.

"Tell me, my daughter." Arthur said and Anita walked to the man with whom she shared so many dances.

"He'll become my husband." she said.

"My son, reveal your face and tell me your name."

The man took off his mask. "My name, sir and milady, is Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt."

Anita smiled when she saw who she picked. Her dream came true, she was going to be Mrs. Volt. She felt the tears in her eyes, but she needed to be strong for some more minutes.

"Anita Guinevere Knight and Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, I give you my blessing to have a wonderful marriage." Arthur said and Victor and Anita looked to each other and they gave each other a great kiss on their lips.

---


	3. Chapter 3

The next day sat Anita down at the breakfast table. For her, last night felt like a dream come true. She couldn't believe it that she finally was going to marry Victor.

"Good morning." sounded and Victor sat down next to her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." Anita said with a smile.

"You still can't believe it, can you?" Victor asked and Anita nodded.

"It's…it's so strange. I dreamt for it for a long time and now we're finally going to get married."

Victor smiled. "I know what you mean." he said.

"Good morning." Mary Lynn and Arthur said.

"Good morning." Anita and Victor said with a smile.

"There will be a lot of things needed to be arrange." Arthur said. "I think it's the best that you start immediately with the preparations of the wedding."

"Of course." Anita said and she looked to her parents. "But there is just one thing I want to talk about."

"What is it?" Mary Lynn asked.

"I don't want to become a queen after I got married. I mean, I don't know a thing about Knightendale and I don't want to say goodbye to U.Z.Z."

Arthur smiled. "You don't have to." he said. "Your mother and I talked about it."

"It's written in the law that, when the king or queen dies, the prince and princess need to become king and queen. Because no one may ever rule this kingdom alone." Mary Lynn said. "And we're both healthy, so it'll take years before anything like that will happen. So you two have all the time of the world to learn everything about Knightendale and the duties of the king and queen."

"But you can't wait too long with that. Because you don't know what can happen."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said.

---

"So, we won't become king and queen after our wedding." Victor said with a smile. A few hours went by and Victor and Anita made a list of the things that needed to be done for the wedding. They already ordered the flowers, the church knew about the wedding and later that afternoon, they would look for a nice wedding-cake. The clothes for the wedding would come tomorrow, just like the catering and Victor would order the bouquet for Anita. He wanted to be a little surprise, but Anita could already guess which colors it would have; white and purple.

Anita smiled. "Aren't you happy? We can still work at U.Z.Z. and we can live in London together." and she sat down at the lunch table. "We need to make a list about who we are going to invite for the wedding."

Victor sat down next to her. "Well, my mother and our friends of U.Z.Z. and your parents are going to invite their loyal friends."

Anita looked to Victor. "We didn't tell your mother that we are going to get married."

"What do you say about calling her now?" and Victor grabbed his communicator and dialed his mother's number.

"Mildred Volt." sounded a little bit later.

"Hey, mum." Victor said with a smile.

"Hey, Victor, how are you?"

"I'm fine. But Anita wants to tell you something." Victor gave Anita a wink and Anita smiled.

"Anita? What's wrong?" Mildred asked, a little bit worried.

"Hey, Mildred. What do you say about becoming the mother-in-law of the princess of Knightendale?"

A little silence fell. "Victor, did you ask Anita to marry you?"

Victor smiled. "More or less." he said.

"So you two know about it."

"Yeah." Anita and Victor said.

Anita looked to Victor. "What do you think of spending this Christmas in Knightendale? I'll send our royal jet to London and you can be here at the end of this afternoon."

"Well, alright." Mildred said. "But when is the marriage?"

"At 24th of December. So you can help us with some things for the wedding." Victor said.

"I'm going to look for a pilot right now and I think he'll be there at two 'o clock." Anita said.

"Okay, I'll see you both later."

Victor and Anita said goodbye and James walked into the room.

"I heard about your plan, Anita. I called the pilot already." James said.

Anita smiled. "Thank you, James." she said. "Does he know he have to be there at two 'o clock?"

James nodded. "He's going to take it easy. It's just an hour and a half to fly to London and it's an hour earlier there. I'll bring you your lunch." and he walked away.

Anita looked to Victor. "We need to think when we're going to learn about Knightendale. We need to have enough time for that."

Victor nodded. "I was thinking about that too, but I wouldn't know when we would going to do that. I mean, I don't want to spoil our honeymoon with learning and for the rest of the time, I wouldn't know when."

James came back into the room. "May I make a suggestion?" he said.

"Sure." Anita said.

"What about during your pregnancy? You have to stop working when you're six or seven months pregnant. So in that period, you could learn everything about Knightendale."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Victor said. "I can take those days off, so we can be together and learn together."

"Okay." Anita said with a smile. "That's settled. Now the rest of the things."

---

It was five 'o clock when Anita and Victor walked to the tearoom.

"I thought your mother would be here by now." Anita said.

"James said that there were some troubles at the airport in London. It was too cloudy and there was thick fog. But she'll be here any minute." Victor said when they walked into the tearoom.

"So, how is everything going?" Mary Lynn asked.

"We did the most of the things today, so we don't have to rush the last days." Anita said and she and Victor sat down at the chairs in the room.

"Anita, Victor, there is someone who wants to see you." James said when he walked into the room.

Victor smiled. "Let her in."

James stepped away and Mildred came into the room.

"Mildred?" Arthur and Mary Lynn said and Mildred smiled.

"Your Majesties." she said.

Arthur walked to Mildred. "How nice to see you again." and he gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, since I knew that my son is going to become a king." Mildred laughed and Arthur smiled.

"Hi, Mildred." Mary Lynn said and she gave Mildred a hug too. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's nice to see you two again." Mildred said and she looked to Victor and Anita. "Congratulations." and she gave Anita and Victor a hug. "I'm really glad that you two are going to marry each other."

"Thanks, mum." Victor said. "There would be no-one else but Anita I wanted to marry."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said to both Victor and Mildred.

"But how did you come here?" Arthur asked.

"The children were so nice to ask me and they sent a private jet to London." Mildred said when she sat down in a chair.

"And you two didn't say a thing." Arthur said and he looked to Victor and Anita.

"We wanted to be a surprise for you two." Anita said.

"Well, it's a wonderful surprise." Mary Lynn said. "You haven't changed a bit."

Mildred smiled. "Besides my new haircut and all those wrinkles."

"You still look wonderful." Arthur said with a smile.

"If I were you, I would be careful of what you said. Those paparazzi will think I'm your mistress." Mildred teased.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Arthur said with a smile. "Although they thought that you was my girlfriend for some years."

Mildred started to laugh. "We argued about everything and anything." she said. "If we would have a relationship, it would end after a year."

Mary Lynn laughed. "Was it that bad?" she asked and Arthur and Mildred nodded.

"Really?" Anita asked.

"We always argued about how to catch the bad-guy." Mildred said.

"And how we would chase him." Arthur said

"Just like we said, about everything." they both said, causing Victor and Anita to laugh.

"But, if we didn't, we wouldn't find our true love." Arthur said and Mildred nodded.

"And we wouldn't exist." Victor said.

"So we wouldn't get married in a few days." Anita said with a smile.

---

That evening was Anita in her bedroom. She was pulling on her favorite purple dress. After dinner, she found a note of Victor. He wanted her to pull on her most beautiful dress and to meet him in the garden, where they both kissed each-other.

"Princess, can I come in?" a young female voice said and a maid came into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard from James that you spent some years at the hairdresser's." Anita said and the young woman nodded. "Can you do my hair?"

"I'd love to." the maid said and Anita sat down in the chair.

"What is your name?" Anita asked, while the maid was doing her hair.

"Vanessa." was the answer.

"Vanessa." Anita repeated. "Didn't you wear my purple dress on the ball?"

Vanessa nodded. "I was very carefully with it, miss."

"I know, I was just wondering." Anita smiled. "It's still in one piece."

Vanessa smiled and a little bit later looked Anita in the mirror.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Anita said and she made her way to the garden.

Victor was waiting at the fountain. He just wanted to do something special. They worked so hard on the preparations today, that he wanted to give Anita a little surprise. He looked up and saw Anita walking to him. She looked beautiful in her purple dress and her hair pinned up together.

"Hey." she whispered. The magic of this evening just made her whispering.

"Hey." Victor whispered back. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." Anita sat down next to Victor. "Why did you want me to be here?"

"Because I have a little surprise for you." Victor said with a smile.

"Like what?"

Victor bended towards Anita. "I love you." he whispered and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

Anita smiled. "I love you too." she whispered back. It was totally different to say it to the man you love than to say it to someone you don't know who he is.

"Because we shared our first kiss here, I wanted to give you something else that's really special." Victor said. "I didn't really ask you, so…" Victor came off the edge of the fountain, went down on one knee and grabbed gently her hand. "Anita Guinevere Knight, do you want to marry me?" he asked while he grabbed a little box out of his jacket. He opened the box and a ring with a small diamond appeared.

Anita smiled. "I do." she said and Victor placed the ring on her finger. Victor got up and he gave Anita another kiss on her lips.

"Why did you do this?" Anita asked when Victor sat down next to her.

"I always wanted to ask you like this and it's always nice to have an engagement ring, right?"

Anita chuckled. "It's really beautiful." she whispered and she placed her head on Victor's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mildred looked to the young couple. Somehow she just knew that Victor and Anita were made for each other, since the first time she saw the two of them together, working on the wedgie-attack case. There was something special between them.

"Hey, what's going on?" sounded and Mary Lynn walked into the room.

"Victor asked Anita." Mildred said with a smile. "Again."

"Well, he didn't really ask her yesterday." Mary Lynn said.

"The ball, huh." Mildred said and Mary Lynn nodded. She told Mildred about the ball when she was going to move to Knightendale. The whole reason why she was going to Knightendale, to be with Arthur.

"And now he really asked her." Mary Lynn said. She looked out of the window. Victor and Anita looked so wonderful together.

"I would never think that our children would marry each other." Mildred said with smile.

"Me neither." Mary Lynn laughed. "But I have to admit I thought about it after Anita was born."

"That it would be funny." Mildred said and Mary Lynn nodded.

"And now it's going to be true." she said.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Anita walked through the rose garden of the castle. There were only two days left to make the last preparations done. Those were the tiny things, so they wouldn't have to rush on the last days. She sat down at a bench. There were only two days left to be Ms. Knight. Within four days, she would wake up as Mrs. Volt.

"Hey, can I sit down next to you?" sounded and Anita smiled.

"Of course. " she said and Mildred sat down next to Anita.

"Just two days left." Mildred said and Anita nodded.

"I just can't wait for it." she said with a smile. She looked to Mildred. "How did you find out that my father was a prince?"

"Well, he told us when he got a letter from home. His father had a serious illness and Arthur needed to find a suitable wife to rule the kingdom with. He went straight back home to learn the latest things of being king and six months later was the ball for finding a suitable wife."

"And mum knew about that?"

"She was the one who told me about the ball. She told our commander that she wanted to quit and she started to pack her bags. When I went to her place, she told me about the ball and she was going to Knightendale to be with Arthur. I knew she loved him enough to do everything for him and she still does. So six months later we got an invitation of them and we went straight to Knightendale."

"Here you are." sounded suddenly and Victor walked to them. "Hi, mum."

"Hi, Victor, what's the rush?" Mildred asked.

"Anita and I need to find a nice picture for the figurines to place on the wedding cake."

"I totally forgot." Anita said and she stood up. "I'm sorry, Mildred."

"Don't be, your wedding is more important right now." Mildred said with a smile and Anita and Victor walked away.

---

A little bit later, Victor and Anita walked into the bakery. Although they wore casual clothes, the people in the store stopped talking and they looked to Victor and Anita. And suddenly, they start to congratulate them.

"I'll help my customers first, sir, milady." the baker said with a smile.

"It's alright." Victor said and Anita nodded.

"You can wait in the back of the store." the baker said and Victor and Anita walked to the back of the store.

"So, what kind of pictures did you take with you?" Anita asked when they sat down.

"The press pictures." Victor said with a smile and he placed the pictures on the table.

Anita smiled. They had to do some interviews, a news special and a big press conference. She didn't mind, it was nice to be there and to do those things. And Victor didn't mind it as well and that was a good sign, because this wouldn't be the only time that they had to do interviews.

"Well, did you find something?" Victor asked and Anita smiled.

"I think this one is nice." she said and she pointed to a picture. It was made after the press conference in the city hall, Victor and Anita both wore really royal clothes; Victor in suit and Anita in a beautiful, purple dress. It was the plan to walk down the stairs of the city hall on their own, but Victor lifted Anita and he carried her down the stairs. This picture was in every newspaper and they called Victor 'The second king Arthur'.

Victor laughed a little bit. "That one is really nice." he said with a smile. "But, I was thinking about something slightly different."

"Like?" Anita asked.

"Stand up, I'll show you." Victor said when he saw the baker with his daughter coming in. Anita stood up, Victor lifted her up and gave her a kiss on her lips.

The baker smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea." he said. "I'll start after the orders of today are finished. It'll be finished a day before your marriage."

Anita felt that her cheeks turned a little bit red and Victor placed her back on the ground and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The daughter smiled. "You two really love each other, right?"

"Anny, please." the baker said.

Anita smiled. "It's alright." she said. "And yes, we really love each other."

Anny looked to Victor "Did you mind it when they called you the second king Arthur?"'she asked.

Victor smiled. "Why should I? It was a great honor to be called like that, I mean, Arthur is a great king."

The baker smiled. "Everyone adores him and the queen. They both did a wonderful job with the country."

Anny looked to Victor and Anita. "I think that you two really get the cutest babies ever." she said.

Victor chuckled and he looked to Anita. She looked a little bit worried. "Thank you." Victor said and he looked to the baker. "I think it's time for us to go, because we have a lot to do."

The baker nodded. "Of course." he said and they said goodbye.

"Anita, is there anything wrong?"

Victor and Anita sat in the car, on their way back home. Anita didn't say a thing after they left the bakery.

"No, everything is fine."

"Anita, I can see it that there is something wrong. Would you tell it to me?"

Anita sighed. "I'm just…Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Victor looked to her. He didn't expect this question before Anita would be pregnant. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! Why do you think that?"

"Why do you think you won't be a good mother?"

Anita looked to Victor. "I dunno, I just think I won't be a good mother."

Victor sighed. "You're right." he said and Anita looked to him in a shock. "I know that you'll be a wonderful mother." Victor parked the car near the castle and they both stepped out of the car. "Anita, why do you think you wouldn't be a good mother?"

"I was always terrible with kids and when we'll have one of our own, it would be a nightmare. I would do everything wrong." Anita said while they walked into the castle.

"Trust me, Anita. You wouldn't." Victor said. They walked to the tearoom and they sat down on the couch. "We're together in it and I know that you'll be the most wonderful mother a kid would ever dream of."

Anita placed her head on Victor's shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked and Victor nodded while he placed his arm around her.

"Hundred percent." Victor whispered in her ear and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "So stop worrying about it."

"I promise." Anita said with a smile.

---

It was the day before the wedding of Victor and Anita and Anita was calling with the florist to be sure the flowers were at the right places. "Thank you." Anita said and she hung up.

"Tough day?" Arthur said when Anita sat down in the tearoom.

"I'll be glad when this is all over." Anita sighed when she pour out some tea. "Although I can't wait to tomorrow."

Arthur smiled. The wedding day is supposed to be the most wonderful day in your life. It was for him and Mary Lynn and he knew it would be for Victor and Anita, but the arrangements were horrible to do. "It's the last day today." he said.

"It was the last day. Victor assured me that everything is done." she sighed. "Tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Volt."

"I thought you would be happy about that." sounded and Victor sat down next to her.

Anita chuckled. "I am happy, I just can't wait to be called like that."

Victor gave her a kiss on her lips. "We could already start with it, Mrs. Volt. And besides, we have guests."

"Guests?" Anita gave Victor a strange look. "Who are they?"

"Us." sounded and Ray and Kowalski walked into the room.

"How great to see you again." Anita said with a smile and she gave them a hug before she looked to Victor. "Did you know that they would come to here?"

"Today?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. "No, I just bumped into them when I was going to you."

Anita smiled. "Ray, Kowalski, this is my father; Arthur Knight. Dad, these are our best friends; Special Agent Ray and Agent Kowalski."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kowalski and Ray said while they gave Arthur a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Arthur said.

"It's really wonderful that you two are going to get married." Kowalski said while she sat down in a chair.

Ray smiled. "Although we all knew it would happen once."

"Was it that obvious?" Anita and Victor asked at the same time and Kowalski and Ray nodded.

Arthur laughed. "Apparently knew everyone about it, except the two of you."

"And now we're going to get married." Victor and Anita said at the same time and the others started to laugh while Victor and Anita gave each other a kiss on their lips.

---

The next day was Anita in her room, together with her mother and her almost mother-in-law. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. All over the dress were lavender roses embroidered and Anita wore a white veil with lavender roses in it.

"Well, how do I look?" Anita asked, a little bit nervous.

"You look wonderful, dear." Mildred said with a smile.

"If he didn't love you for always, he would do it when he saw you coming down the aisle." Mary Lynn smiled. "And maybe now, he would even love you more."

"If that's possible." Anita said.

"Still, you're missing something." Mildred said.

"What?" Anita looked to her dress. James would bring her bouquet and she would put on her jewelry right now.

"There is a phrase;" Mary Lynn started. "Something old, something new…"

"Something borrowed, something blue." Mildred said.

"I thought that was nonsense." Anita said, a little bit confused.

"It isn't." Mary Lynn said. "You have the something new, your dress."

"And you can borrow my silver earrings that I got from Lionel for our marriage." Mildred said and she gave Anita the silver, star-shaped earrings.

"The something old you get is my necklace." Mary Lynn said and she removed her necklace. It was a silver one, with two pearls who separated the three diamonds. "The diamonds stands for family, the pearls for friendship. I got this one from Lionel and Mildred and now I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you." Anita whispered. "But, what's the something blue?"

Mildred and Mary Lynn smiled and Mary Lynn grabbed a little box. "This is the something blue." she said and she gave it to Anita.

Anita opened the box and closed it immediately when she saw what was in it. "There is no way I'm going to wear that!"

Mary Lynn and Mildred laughed. "It's only once in a lifetime." Mildred said and she opened the box again. "And it's blue." she grabbed the garter out of the box.

Anita sighed. "Alright." she said and she placed it around her leg.

A soft knock sounded and James walked into the room. He was carrying a beautiful bouquet. It had lavender and white roses in it and Anita just adored it.

"It's beautiful." she said.

"May I say that you look beautiful, Anita?" James said and Anita smiled.

"Thank you, James." she said. "I presume Victor is already at the church?"

James nodded. "And it's time for you to go to the church now."

Anita smiled. "I'm coming." she said and she looked to Mary Lynn and Mildred. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem, sweetheart." Mary Lynn said and she gave Anita a hug.

---

Meanwhile was Victor standing at the altar. He couldn't wait to see Anita in her wedding dress. He just knew that she would look wonderful in it, no matter what color it would have.  
Suddenly, the music started to play and everybody turned around to see Anita and Arthur walk down the aisle. Victor dreamt of this view for such a long time and now it was for real. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. Arthur stood still, a few passes away from Victor and he gave Anita a hug. Anita smiled and she walked to Victor.

Moments went by and Victor and Anita had to rise up for the 'I Do' part.

"Do you Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?" the vicar asked and he looked to Victor.

"I do." Victor said while he looked to Anita and gave her a big smile.

"Do you Anita Guinevere Knight, take this man whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise to love, cherish, honor and protect him: to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him, and him only, until death shall part you?" the vicar asked and he looked to Anita.

"I do." Anita said with a big smile while she looked to Victor.

"Then will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands," the vicar directed.

Anita and Victor looked to each other while they gave their right hands to each other.

"The rings." the vicar said and James walked to them with the rings on a beautiful red pillow. Victor took Anita's ring and placed it around her right ring finger. After that, Anita took Victor's ring and placed it around his right ring finger.

After all of this was said and done, the vicar just had to say one last thing. "Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said while he looked to Victor.

Victor smiled and he looked to Anita. "I would never let you go." he whispered and he gave her the most passionate kiss Anita ever felt.

The vicar smiled. He was honored to marry this wonderful couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Volt. The prince and princess of Knightendale."

---

"This was it. Our marriage." Victor said while he was searching through his pockets. He and Anita were standing in front of the guest house of Arthur and Mary Lynn. They would spend their honeymoon there, in the 'backyard' of the castle and here in Knightendale. It was late at night and they spent hours at the reception. It was very nice to do it, but again? If it wasn't that exhausting.

"It was great." Anita sighed. Victor placed the key into the lock and he opened the door. Just when Anita wanted to walk into the house, Victor lifted her up and carried her through the door opening. Anita laughed a little bit and Victor placed her on the couch.

"It was a wonderful evening." Victor whispered in her ear and he grabbed the champagne out of the ice bottle. "Champagne?"

"Sure, a glass more or less can't hurt me at this moment." Anita smiled and Victor pour the champagne out for Anita. "It was funny to see Kowalski catch the bouquet. It was a beautiful one, by the way."

"Thank you. I think that she and Ray now need to get married soon." Victor said. He and Anita both knew that Ray and Kowalski loved each other, but they didn't know that.

"Maybe that's the way they thought about us too." Anita said with a smile and Victor chuckled.

"Who knows." he said. "But I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Anita."

Anita smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Victor." she whispered and Victor gave her a kiss on her lips. "You know, I just can't figure out how the most newlyweds have the strength to have a wonderful wedding night. I'm exhausted."

"Are you sure?" Victor whispered in her ear. "Because I can't wait to be there in the bedroom with you."

Anita felt that her cheeks turned red. Although they were married right now and she was Mrs. Volt, this was something they didn't discuss before.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Victor said and he placed his hand on her cheek. "If you don't want to, we won't do it."

Anita smiled. "I'm complaining about nothing." she said. "Race to the bedroom?"

Victor laughed. "It's alright with me." he said and Anita ran off to the bedroom, followed by Victor.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_I only own Arthur and Mary Lynn Knight as the parents of Anita Knight and I owe James, the butler. _

_The others are owned by Tony Collingwood, the creater of TSS._

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


End file.
